zebedeefandomcom-20200215-history
Wood elf
Description Countless millennia ago, in a dark land before there were ages the elves of the world were created first. Ancient scriptures, passed down, scribed and translated time upon time read that elvenkind are the chosen race of light in the eyes of the true Gods, that they were blessed, first to walk upon a new, unsullied world. If you were to ask a wise dragon of such events and it deigned to answer a mortal being such as yourself it would scoff and talk of the Old Ones. Whatever their true origins, many are blessed with an affinity towards life and the natural world, they not only dwell within great forested areas, an elf has an innate gift to nurture and shape the living world around them. In the distant past scattered groups separated from the first civilization of the High elves during a period of great strife and settled, falling back into the embrace of the eternal Goddess. They have aptly learnt to harness the woodlands as an invisible weapon against intruders, leading them along magical pathways to wander for hours, only to reappear days later, quickly becoming lost and confused amidst the thorny undergrowth. There are rumors of colossal trees, beautifully sculpted, sheltering vast numbers of the Kagonesti high above the forest floor, wonders to behold. Unseen guardians constantly patrol the borders of the deep woodlands, ever watchful of folk trying to enter their territories, the hidden waywatchers are renowned for their impressive longbows and keen ability to vanish into the leafy undergrowth at will. High elves manage to coexist with the Glade Wardens even though they consider themselves to be somewhat superior, they combine their skills to manage the borders of the kingdom of E'linesti and the countless other wooded places elfkind chooses to dwell. Bonuses * Increased Spell points per point of Int * Higher natural Dex * Combat bonus when in forested areas * Defense bonus when in forested areas * Infravision * Increased base sp Penalties * Fight penalty when in towns and cities * Lower carrying capacity * Lower Base HP * Lower alcohol tolerance Racial Weapons Wood elves specialize in close quarters combat, trained at an early age in the expert use of the thrown spear and shortened sword, striking down from canopied treetops and vanishing into the foliage in the blink of an eye. The treefolk also count many spellcasters amidst their numbers and all are fluent with the use of staves and quarterstaffs. Preferred Classes With their high intellect and and deep spell reserves it is not unheard of for Wood elves to choose from any of the spellcasting schools of magic. An almost unmatched level of dexterity and agility suits the frantic world of thievery and assassination although most would shun such a life. Wardancers are the elven equivalent of berserkers, they have no armor and move fluidly, weaving 'dances of death' around their aghast opponents, the paths of the warrior and the barbarian are open to such unique fighters. Category:Races